


The taming of a wild animal

by shunziqing



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles和Erik新带回来的小变种人的能力有些不寻常</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1、  
  
Charles昨天就应该回来了。不，照他的话说（“完全不会有事，Raven，你甚至都觉不出我们离开过”），他们前天就该回来了。  
  
他和Erik只是去邻州找一个他感测到的变种人谈话，看能否把她带回学校来。如果不是今早Charles向她报过平安，Raven一定担心死了——好吧， 更正，她现在仍然担心得要死，宅子里的所有人都在担心，虽然第三次世界大战被阻止了，大部分人也忘记了变种人的存在，不代表他们就是绝对安全的。  
  
这就是为什么，当大家看到Charles的车驶进车道后，所有人都奔进了大厅里。Charles看起来有些疲惫，但毫发无伤。Raven松了一口气，扑上去紧紧抱住了自己的哥哥：“Charles！我好担心。你还好吗？怎么花了那么久？Erik哪去了？”  
  
面对她连珠炮似的提问，Charles只来得及说出：“啊，Raven……”就被打断。  
  
Sean在楼梯底部欢快地叫道：“哟呵！教授！你给我们带了只狗狗回来！酷，我一直想要一只。”  
  
他口中的狗狗——此时才被众人注意到——跟在Charles身后进屋，有着银灰色的漂亮皮毛，体形巨大，几乎有半人高。Sean话音刚落，它就闪电般地冲上前，把红发男孩扑到在地，纯白的前爪踩在他胸前。它愤怒地低声咆哮着，咧嘴露出尖利的牙齿。  
  
“不！老天，住手！Erik！”Charles叫出来，紧张得有些语无伦次，“你不能吃了Sean，看在老天的份上！你会吓坏孩子的！事实上，你会吓坏*我*的！拜托……”  
  
大‘狗狗’转头看了Charles一眼，所有人都发誓在它翠绿色的眼睛里看见了鄙视和无奈，然后它从Sean身上下来，头也不回地往厨房走去。  
  
Alex俯视着仍然吓呆在地的Sean，轻蔑地说：“你眼睛怎么长的，伙计？那是只狼，笨蛋，不是狗。”  
  
“等等，”Raven举起手，似乎抓住了重点，“你刚刚叫它Erik？”  
  
“呃，”Charles显得有些尴尬，“会面时出了点意外……”他被什么东西顶着似的往前歪了歪，然后扭过头冲着自己身后说，“Alice？你觉得你能从我腿后面出来跟大家打个招呼吗？”  
  
身高刚过Charles膝盖的金发小女孩没出声，只是持续地把脸埋在年轻教授的大腿后面。  
  
Charles耸耸肩：“大家，这是Alice Stanson。Alice，”他低下头，对着抱住自己大腿不放的小女孩轻柔地说道，“这里今后就是你的家了。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

2、

“所以，让我把事情理理清楚，”Raven说道，当天晚上，Charles终于把一个眼泪汪汪揪着自己袖口不肯放手的小变种人哄睡了之后，他把孩子们聚集在起居室的壁炉边，大概讲述了发生的事，“Alice的能力是把人变成动物。她把Erik变成了一匹狼。”

“提问，”Sean举手，脸上仍然一副惊魂未定的样子，“Erik会一直那样吗？”

“不，能力的作用过一段时间就会消退，不过还不确定具体需要多久。”

“有趣，”Hank进入了研究模式，“大部分变种人的能力直到青春期才会开始显露，像她这么小的实属稀有。另外，她是将所有人都变成狼？还是……”

“据我从她的记忆中看到的，不，几乎每个人都是不同的。另外在她这样的年龄就显露能力的并非没有，她还不能很好的控制，通常当她受到惊吓、紧张、害怕或者悲伤等情绪波动的时候才会展现，然后，让我们说，Erik并不是世界上最具亲和力的人。”

“耶，你这话说对了教授，”Sean说道，“老天，Erik Lensherr是我见过的最最可怕的人类。”

Alex嗤笑一声：“Dude，他现在是一只狼。”

“那*刚好*证明了我的观点！”

“说到Erik，他在哪？”Raven问。

“呃，他在宅子里的某个地方，”Charles皱了皱眉头，“我可以感觉到他，但是动物的思维和人类不同，我没法读他的思想。”

“什么？！”Sean怪叫，“那就是说你不知道他是不是想吃掉我们中的任何一个？！”

“放轻松，Sean，”Charles安慰地笑道，“Erik不会吃掉你们的。”他转了转眼睛，补充，“我想。大概。”

“……哦那可真是让人放心啊教授。”


	3. Chapter 3

  
3、  
  
黑暗在召唤。  
  
深夜的雾气像白纱般笼罩着树林，在Erik脚边聚拢又散开。黑夜在他面前铺陈开来，死寂，但又像是低诉着某种承诺。Erik焦躁地用脚刨地，露水沾湿了他腿上的皮毛。  
  
他低头闻了闻泥土和青草的味道，然后迈开步子，奔入了暗夜之中。  
  
风从他耳边掠过，Erik并不停歇，只是孤身奔跑，没有目的地，除了黑暗也不指望能找到别的什么东西。他孤身一人，从来都是孤身一人，习惯了孤身一人。  
  
直到他身后传来脚步声。  
  
“Erik！”一个声音叫道。  
  
他停下脚步，回头看去。昏黄的手电筒灯光落在他身前，虽然在黑暗中，他仍能清晰地看见Charles潮红的脸色，额头上溢出的汗水，起伏的胸膛。  
  
Erik洁白的前足踏在光圈的边缘，他在犹豫着，似乎对身后仍然依依不舍。  
  
Charles并没有靠近他，只是站在那，举起袖子擦了擦额头，轻轻叫道：“Erik。”这回带了点恳求的语气。Erik完全听的懂，那意思是“我不会阻止你离开， _但是我*想要*你留下来_ ”。他同时可以闻到对方，与冰凉的雾气相反，Charles闻起来温暖、鲜活，几乎像是他模糊的记忆中家的味道。  
  
哦Charles可真是个操控人心的混蛋，不是么？  
  
Erik抬起前足，迈进了金色的光晕里。  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
4、  
  
狼Erik是Charles见过最美的生物。  
  
他做了个梦。银灰色的大狼站在山坡上，威风凛凛，皮毛华丽，在月色下闪着幽暗的光。他看着Charles，碧绿的眼眸里包含着千言万语，但Charles却*无法*读懂他。狼背转身，离他而去。Charles想追上去，但他却发现自己无法移动双腿——  
  
然后他就被脸上湿乎乎的触感弄醒了。  
  
“呃唔……”Charles含含糊糊地嘟囔，勉强睁开眼，发现自己的双腿和毯子紧紧搅在一起，Erik趴在他旁边的床上，用鼻子拱了拱他的脸颊，在上面留下一个湿润的印儿。  
  
“早，Erik。”Charles低声道，伸手揉了揉大狼耳朵后面的软毛。Erik扭过头，咬住他的手腕，力道刚好使犬齿在他白嫩的皮肤上留下道红痕。教授嘶了一声，还没开口，Erik就松嘴，扭头朝门的方向看去。  
  
实木门悄悄开启了一条缝，露出半个金色的小脑袋。  
  
Charles从床上坐起来：“Alice——”没等他说完，小女孩就朝他跑来，一头扎进他怀里，把他撞得向后倒去，“——噢！哦，好吧，呃……”他摸了摸女孩的头发，不确定地说，“早上好？”  
  
Alice只是把脸埋进Charles的颈窝里。  
  
他们那样呆了一阵，久到Erik基于鄙视的态度把脸转开不看他们。然后Charles发现Alice在用余光偷偷看着一旁的大狼，她心里的感情是羞愧，以及害怕要为自己做错的事情受到惩罚，于是他说：“Alice？你想摸摸Erik吗？”  
  
这显然得到了Erik的注意，因为他立刻警惕的竖起耳朵，扭头瞪着Charles——没错，*瞪*着他。Charles给了他一个“好乖”的眼神，继续鼓励怀里的女孩：“Alice，这不是你的错，而且我知道Erik也不会怪你的。”  
  
Erik龇了龇牙，从喉咙里发出低低的呼噜声，多半是在说他不同意，不过Charles不懂狼语，于是就自动忽略了。  
  
Alice迟疑地把手伸向Erik的耳朵尖，却被Erik故意转了开去。  
  
“Erik。”Charles警告道，抓着女孩的小手放到大狼的后颈。  
  
Erik愤恨地喷出一口气，将头枕在Charles胸前。放弃抵抗。  
  
Charles看着终于抛开顾虑、撸毛撸得开心的Alice，和耳朵抿向后面的Erik，轻轻说：“好啦，早餐你们想吃什么？”  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
5、  
  
Erik是匹孤狼。可别理解错了，虽然他屈服在Charles的淫威之下，但——那就是了，他*只*屈服在Charles的淫威之下。在别人面前，他孤傲冷漠，白天时在没人的角落补眠，夜晚则在宅子里游荡，只有Charles能接近他而不会得到一排尖牙对待。  
  
变成狼后的第三天晚上，Charles在书房里看书，Erik卧在他的扶手椅边，盯着壁炉里噼啪作响的火焰，他看起来像是在魂游天外，实际上只是在努力抗拒Charles无意识地揉着他后颈的手，让自己不要像只狗一样丢脸地呜呜叫出来。  
  
“Erik，”Charles盯着他手里的书本开口，“我想我们应该救出Emma Frost。”  
  
Erik扭头，Charles现在在看着他，眼睛海蓝：“Hank说他的Cerebro这几天就可以建好了，我应该可以用它找出他们把Emma转移到了什么地方。”  
  
Erik想对他说： _这行不通的，Charles。你建的这个庇护所并不能阻止外面正在酝酿的战争。你保护不了他们，不是永远。_ 但是看看是谁在他手底下像只狗狗一样被顺毛还毫无怨言，于是Erik转头舔了舔Charles的手心。  
  
“噢！”Charles惊讶地缩手，显然被Erik舌头上的肉刺刮蹭到了手心的嫩肉，但这并未引起他的不悦，只是红着脸老老实实地说，“……有点痒。”  
  
Erik愿意付出任何代价在此刻换回自己的人形或者讲话的能力，好让他能调戏Charles到死。不过他没能继续想下去，房间里响起轻微的噼啪声。  
  
那听起来就像是壁炉里木柴爆裂的声音，但下一秒Erik就飞扑出去，他穿过一层红色的烟雾将不速之客摁到在地，Charles的惊叫戛然而止，像是被什么人掐住了喉咙。  
  
“放开他。”带着浓重俄国口音的声音响起，Azazel——带着像Shaw那样的头盔，是的，也许他又弄了一个，也许是原来Shaw的那个，总之他是有备而来——攥着Charles的脖子，指甲陷进肌肤，尖利的尾巴尖儿悬在他眼前，随时都可能刺进他的眉心。  
  
“不，你先放开Charles，”Erik，人形的Erik，将Riptide牢牢压制在地，原本属于红色恶魔的弯刀凌空悬浮着，刀尖已经割破了身下人的喉咙，“如果你想要他活命的话。我知道你不是毫不在意自己的同伙。”  
  
他们陷入了僵持。  
  
Charles干咳了一声：“呃，Erik，变回来的时机真妙，也许我们可以——”  
  
“闭嘴Charles。” _你的小命还在别人手里攥着呢_ Erik想。  
  
 _全都怪他带着的头盔。哦老天我真恨这个头盔。_  
  
直至此刻Charles的举止都泰然自若，Erik不知道他哪来的信心，认为这两个人不会杀掉他们。  
  
突然间，他的神态改变了。Charles惊慌地睁大眼睛，试图起身却被Azazel按回原地，他被卡得呛了一下，然后闭上眼睛。  
  
 _不不……别过来……Alice——_  
  
但是太晚了，身穿睡衣的小女孩走进书房，迟疑地叫着：“Charles……”打破了双方之间的僵局。  
  
Azazel瞬间就行动了，他挥出尾巴，拦腰卷起了完全不明所以的女孩。  
  
Alice大声尖叫。  
  
下一秒，只见红光一闪，Charles冲出椅子，刚好在Alice跌落地面前借住了她。咣当一声响，头盔落地，和Azazel的衣服一起，躺在地板上。  
  
Riptide不顾自己脖子上的刀，从地上抬起头：“OK，我投降，不过得先告诉我你们把红大个弄哪儿去了。”  
  
Charles不太确定地说：“我们会在这屋里找到他的……大概。”他蹲在地上，一手抱着惊魂未定的Alice，一手缓缓捂住了怀里女孩的眼睛，尴尬地清了清嗓子，“Erik？我想你最好先穿上衣服。”  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
6、  
  
最后他们发现，Azazel被变成了一只鲜红色、只有巴掌大小、速度奇快、咻地一下就不见踪影的蜥蜴。  
  
为了避免他被不小心踩死，所有人（包括穿上了衣服——不他拒绝谈论这个话题——的Erik）都站在书房里的椅子或桌子上，费了好大一番气力才把他抓住。  
  
“好吧，”Charles欢快地说，“现在让我们谈谈。”  
  
于是出现了当前的情形：Charles和Erik坐在一边，Riptide坐在另一边，西服胸前的口袋里趴着一只终于镇定下来、不再到处窜来窜去的红色蜥蜴，壁炉里的火焰跳动着，好像什么都没发生过。  
  
“我们想借用你的能力找到Emma。”Riptide双腿交叠，手放在膝盖上。  
  
“我知道。”Charles从容地回答，“而我会帮你们找到并救出Emma Frost，只要你们答应我一个条件。”  
  
Erik猛地瞪他： _你不把流浪猫狗带回家，Charles。他们养不熟，只要有机会就会反咬你一口，然后离你而去。_  
  
 _我搞定了某只比‘流浪猫狗’厉害多的孤僻家伙，_ Charles笑容不变， _我想我能搞定这几个的，Erik，我的朋友。_  
  
 _哈、哈、哈。别说我没提醒过你。_  
  
“我希望你们之后能留下来，为我工作，我会定期付给你们工资。如果今后有什么不满意，你们可以随时离开，我不会强迫你们做任何事，但我得说，呆在这里要比其他地方安全并且舒适多了。”教授提出了条件。  
  
Riptide看了一眼从自己衣兜里探出头来的Azazel，点了下头：“好，成交。”  
  
Azazel甩出细长的舌头将一只从旁边飞过的蚊子卷进嘴里。  
  
“咳唔，”Charles捂了捂嘴，“那么，欢迎加入！”  
  
  
  
  
【TBC】


End file.
